Different Ways To Sleep!
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: Includes: Rangershipping, AdvancedShipping, ChessShipping, ShaolinShipping, and MangaQuestShipping. Enjoy!


**So, I saw this story for sequelshipping called: "Different Types of Hugs!", by SumRandomPerson12. That writer made the original rules, and I became fascinated with the idea. I asked for permission, and she said sure! So, here, I used the idea, and I came up with:**

**"Different Ways To Sleep!"**

**RULES:  
1. Pick one couple/pairing for this challenge  
2. Go onto an adjective generator where you can place a word after the generated one **(The one on Wordgenerator worked best)**  
3. Type the word "hug" in the after box.  
4. Grab a notepad and write five of the options selected to you.  
5. Start writing!**

**EXTRA:  
1. In the original rules, you got ten re-entries. But that didn't work for me, so I did twenty re-entries in all.  
2. If you do not understand/know the received adjective you CANNOT redo; you need to look up the word if this is the case.  
3. Twenty is the amount you must have- no more and no less.**

**Shippings included: Rangershipping, ChessShipping, Advancedshipping, ShaolinShipping, and MangaQuestShipping.**

**The Advancedshipping one was my first try on trying to "love" an anime shipping. I never was a fan of the anime, but I'll try loving Advancedshipping.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** 1. ****_Warm_**** Sleep, Rangershipping**

Solana adjusted her legs under the blanket, awaiting drowsiness to come her way.

She gave the blanket a quick squeeze, feeling the tepid fake fur between her fingers.

The young female Ranger pressed her back to her Lunick's chest, as his arms laid around her tightly, like a trap.

Shifting herself to face him, Solana smiled at her fellow sleeping Ranger.

His rising and lowering stomach seemed to heave at the slow rhythm of their Wintown cabin.

The smell of the crackling fireplace, and the coziness that danced around the room made her sigh in relaxation.

Solana nestled her head in Lunick's chest, and heard his slow heartbeat. Soon afterwards, drowsiness had finally hit her.

But it wasn't the coziness of Wintown. No, not at all.

The warmth of her partner's arms around her were all she needed to drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**2. ****_Utter _****Sleep, Advancedshipping**

May blinked. Going through the day's events before going to sleep was part of her daily routine.

What wasn't in her routine, was sleeping in her boyfriend's bed...with him.

"Hey Ash," she began, "You think tomorrow we could go eat at—"

She paused when she'd turned around to fully see him, and cracking a grin, she rolled her eyes.

Her boyfriend, Ash, was already fully succumbed into an utterly deep sleep.

May turned back around and pulled up the blankets. At this point, perhaps she should get some rest too.

* * *

**3. ****_Rapid _****Sleep, ChessShipping**

"Ehh..." Touko blinked her eyes lazily, trying to wake up. Her eyes drifted down to her hands, where she held a Game Cube controller. Her legs were dangling from the couch, and the T.V. was on, with the game running.

Touko grinned drowsily, and began to look around the room more intently.

She was in her living room, but it was all dark, so she guessed it was nighttime. The only stream of light was the television, so she also guessed her mother was asleep upstairs.

Then, she frowned, feeling another lump of person sitting next to her. Slumping off of it and sitting straight, Touko grinned even wider.

There, sleeping next to her on the couch, was sitting Touya, sleeping the same way she was, with the controller in hand as well.

Touko looked at her watch. 2 a.m.

"Hmm...still got a few of hours left," she mumbled, flicking the T.V. off.

Then, drawing her legs up on the couch, she used Touya's lap for a pillow.

And, as quickly as she had woken up, she was back to sleep.

* * *

**4. ****_Wonderful _****Sleep, ShaolinShipping**

Caitlin stared at her boyfriend's face, as he embraced her, both trying to sleep.

"Marshal?" she peeped.

"Yes, Caitlin?" the fighting-type user said. "Is something the matter?"

Caitlin nodded. "I've been haunted by these nightmares lately, and I'm afraid I'll be haunted by them again."

Marshal stroked her hair lightly with his hand, and pecked her cheek.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," he persuaded, "And if you do get nightmares, I'll be here to protect you, got it?"

The psychic girl nodded again. She nuzzled his cheek and closed her eyes.

She would never get such a wonderful sleep unless Marshal was there to protect her.

* * *

**5. ****_Fair _****Sleep, MangaQuestShipping**

Crystal tried her best to sleep, but frankly, she couldn't.

It wasn't that the temperature was unbearable, because it has never been so normal to sleep at 60 degrees.

It wasn't that she hadn't eaten, she'd eaten five slices of pizza that night.

Then, what was it, that kept her from sleeping?

Gold's snoring.

"Gold," Crystal groaned. "Would you quit snoring?"

"Yeah, sure," he said in his sleep, "As soon as I eat these french fries."

Crystal groaned and stuffed her head in her pillow.

This was not great, yet not bad, but fair.

She sighed. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Ha, what did ya think? I had fun writing the MangaQuestShipping one, it was pretty funny. (At least to me.)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
